Eternal Demon Abyss
The Eternal Demon Abyss was like a black hole. The closer one was, the greater the attractive force was and the more distorted space became. Wanting to come back out was extremely difficult. The diameter of the Eternal Demon Abyss was 10,000 miles wide and over 100 million miles long. To put it more simply, if one considered the size of mortal nations, hundreds upon hundreds of them could exist within that 10,000 mile diameter. Even if one rode a horse all day for an entire month, they still wouldn’t be able to complete a lap around the giant circle of the Eternal Demon Abyss. What kind of place was the Eternal Demon Abyss? It was a massive crater left behind by an Empyrean level powerhouse whose strike had pierced straight through the massive planet that held the Sky Spill Continent and Holy Demon Continent. It had to be known that the Sky Spill Continent’s planet was over a billion miles in diameter! A common small planet, for instance the planet that Phoenix Cry Palace was located on, was only around 100,000 miles in diameter. This was a difference in volume of over a trillion times! Sealed within the Eternal Demon Abyss were countless terrifying existences. These existences were unable to escape from the shroud of the force field that Empyrean Primordius had laid down. Only some tiny insignificant weaklings were able to pass through in these 100,000 years through a lucky aligning of coincidences. For instance, the Ancient Devil that had inhabited Yang Yun had likely come from some area deep within the Eternal Demon Abyss and had emerged from the other side at the Sea of Miracles. In addition, there were also a number of treasures in the Eternal Demon Abyss. When the Eternal Demon Abyss erupted, a small amount of these treasures would be shot out by a tremendous black current. There were many trial challengers and High Lords that would roam the periphery of the Eternal Demon Abyss to search for these treasures. The Steppes Master had likely obtained this black mystery bead using such a method. The Eternal Demon Abyss was a ruin left behind from a battle between several Empyreans. Even something minor they left behind could not be underestimated! If there was something in there that surpassed a supreme dragon bone, or even a complete dragon skeleton, Lin Ming wouldn’t be surprised. In fact, he wouldn’t even be surprised if there was a true God Beast living within the Eternal Demon Abyss. This was because in front of an Empyrean, even God Beasts had to prostrate themselves! Yellow Springs River The Yellow Springs River was a magic tool used by Empyrean Primordius to seal off the Sea of Miracles and Eternal Demon Abyss. This legendary Yellow Springs River had been refined from the corpse of a True Dragon; it was a powerful and incredible existence. True History The so-called Eternal Demon Abyss was originally a massive tunnel that penetrated through the entire Sky Spill Planet, ending in the Sea of Miracles on the other side. This was caused by an Empyrean level powerhouse striking right through the center of the Sky Spill Planet. And in truth, when people referred to the Eternal Demon Abyss, they often referred to the 10,000 mile surrounding area. This was a very dangerous area, but if one was strong enough they could come here to seek their own lucky chances before safely leaving. As for the true central Eternal Demon Abyss, even if the highest under the heavens of the Holy Demon Continent were to enter, they would not be able to return! 1000 Mile Forbidden Zone The 1000 mile forbidden zone was known as a land of no return that not even birds could cross. Even a high stage Life Destruction or weak Emperor level powerhouse might die here. The sky was darker than ink and the starlight was like liquid water. Above the blood-red earth, the bones and rocks that littered the ground were covered by a light layer of cool light, as if silver was being poured onto the ground. This scene was especially tranquil and quiet. In this dim and peaceful night, it was hard to imagine that this was an extreme danger zone that many powerhouses had never returned from. Near the center of this forbidden zone at 200 miles, the earth was split apart, a titanic black flame emerging from the great scar, conflagrating upwards, connecting the heavens and earth together. Starlight fell into the Eternal Demon Abyss like a waterfall. All of the surrounding heaven and earth origin energy and infernal energy swirled up into a vortex, converging into the Eternal Demon Abyss. The Eternal Demon Abyss seemed to suck in all the origin energy of the world, swallowing all the essence of the sun and moon. This was also reasonable. If the array formation that Empyrean Primordius arranged had to revolve for 100,000 years, it naturally had to absorb outside energy to power itself. The abyss extended to the ground, like a maw of a monstrous beast. At the edge of the Eternal Demon Abyss, just ten miles away from Lin Ming, he could make out a giant iron chain. This chain was pierced into the walls of the Eternal Demon Abyss, extending downwards endlessly until it slowly vanished into the infinite ashy flames. This iron chain was thicker than the phantom of the Heretical God Tree when a Divine Sea Lin Ming used Heavenly Dao Judgment. This iron chain was simple and plain, filled with a heavy sense of texture. It was unknown just what sort of material this chain was made from, but all sorts of runes were engraved on it. These runes faintly shimmered, melting into the surrounding heaven and earth origin energy. For 100,000 years, for countless days and countless nights, this iron chain had been continuously tempered by heaven and earth origin energy, swallowing the essence of the sun and moon. This chain absorbed endless surges of power every second of the day; it was impossible to imagine just how firm it was. Within the Eternal Demon Abyss, there existed nothing but a deathly stillness as well as the beating ash flames and the swirling heaven and earth origin energy. At 10,000 miles deep, all of his surroundings had turned pitch black. Outside of the Eternal Demon Abyss, there was the faint starlight that illuminated the ground, but this weak starlight simply couldn’t penetrate through the endless fog. It came down just a tiny distance before completely disappearing. At the center of this great formation was where Dragon Sovereign and Primordius' two remaining World King disciples were chained and imprisoned. Countermeasures It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that as long as someone entered the Eternal Demon Abyss who was identified as an enemy by Empyrean Primordius, then they would die, even if they were a Great World King! As for half-step Empyreans, Lin Ming wasn’t sure whether or not they could safely pass through the ruins left behind by Empyrean Primordius. However, this didn’t matter because it was impossible for half-step Empyreans to enter the Sky Spill Continent. There was no way for them to break through the protective barrier that shielded the entire Sky Spill Planet. Only a character on the same level as Empyrean Primordius would be able to unravel the barrier he laid down. For instance, someone like Empyrean Divine Dream. At the very least, one needed to be only slightly weaker. As for characters like Empyrean Demondawn who were much worse, they could only use brute strength to forcefully break through the barrier of the Sky Spill Planet to take Empyrean Primordius’ inheritance. But such characters often had their own unique transcendent divine might and they would have already practiced it to perfection. As for resources, they had so many they would never be able to use them up. They wouldn’t necessarily have any desire or need to take Empyrean Primordius’ inheritances. Also, a character on that level, such as Empyrean Divine Dream, would often have some sort of history with Empyrean Primordius. They wouldn’t do something as cruel as digging up his grave.Category:Holy Demon Continent Category:Blood Slaughter Steppes